


Ribbon

by unconventionaled



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unconventionaled/pseuds/unconventionaled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time when Katherine rolls her eyes, it’s all feline pride. "I could make you scream with my hands tied."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheneedstobeprotected](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheneedstobeprotected/gifts).



> Because the solution to all ailments is Kelena porn.

Sometimes Elena swears she can still taste Katherine’s lips on hers.

She wakes, flushed with dreams she didn’t ask for and with a clarity of memory far greater than imagination. Katherine’s kiss cannot be made up. She kisses exactly as a vampire should, part wild seduction and part passion and part violence with maybe the tiniest bit of caring, though Elena tries not to delude herself. They made war, not love. The mark Katherine left is at best one-sided. And somehow she can’t forget the taste of her kiss.

The best kept secret of the doppelgangers isn’t their survival (though they are supernaturally good at that, even for vampires) it’s the way they made each other scream and thrash. It’s that Elena learned quickly and when Katherine arched under her it was the most powerful she’d ever felt, bringing a woman would could have ripped her head off to her knees. Of course, Katherine was always just a little bit more in control, save for those precious moments when she came, but Elena doesn't mind. She had that, and now she has the memory of it. Even though it’s sharper and stronger than when she was a human, there’s still a blurred quality to it like it was shot through an old camera. Her mind can’t input data that she doesn’t have but fortunately (or unfortunately, when she needs to be focusing and all she can think of is Katherine: Katherine’s fingers, Katherine’s thighs, Katherine’s breath, Katherine’s hair, thanks to her damn vampire libido) the memories are sufficient.

It’s easier now to get herself off to her fabrications without guilt and shame in the way, and when she wakes up to them instead of just touching the burning center of her lips where Katherine has been, Elena reaches down between her legs and brings herself to climax, imagining dark laughing eyes staring up at her from between her thighs. For some reason she still doesn’t want anyone to know though, and she keeps herself from saying the name that would give her away. That’s still hers. 

It’s one of these memory-dreams that wakes her up. This time she swears she can even smell Katherine, feel her on her skin. The night caresses Elena’s skin like silk or breath and she slides her hand down the plane of her stomach, quivering ever so slightly, and dips her fingers into her sleep shorts. Some nights she might play with herself, remind her body just how Katherine liked to tease, but right now she can feel her own wetness and Rebekah’s in the next room over and she really just wants to come.

“Starting without me?” 

Elena would know that mocking tone anywhere. She’d probably be able to pick it out from the opposite side of hell. Though of course, neither she nor its owner has any intention of ever finding out. She stills her hand, props herself up on her elbow. “Katherine.” Her pulse still jumps and she can’t pinpoint why. Some of that thrill should have drained off when she became a vampire. It's only kind of playing with fire this way. Elena still wants it. “What makes you think I wasn’t making up for Damon’s absence?”

She slides closer. Elena can still see her perfectly despite the darkness. One of the many perks of her new state. Katherine’s eyes are wide, her lips parted but not in vulnerability. She wants and it makes Elena feel powerful. Halts even the tiniest trickle of shame before it begins. This – somehow this is still mutual. “If you wanted him that much you would have dragged him along.”

Elena shrugs, belying the pulse thrumming in her lower belly. “He’s a cat on a leash. He wouldn’t have come. Or he’d have just gotten in the way.”

She almost catches her breath at the way Katherine laughs, almost feels her heart skip a beat when she leans over the end of the bed, curls falling around her face and somehow unbearably light. “Him? He’s so well trained he’d crawl. I think you’re confusing the two of us. So.” She’s not coming any closer. It takes all of Elena's will not to hiss. The desire to yank Katherine into a kiss and the desire to win this standoff are equally powerful. “Did you really think you could start without me?” 

Elena switches tack. Katherine can probably smell her arousal, feel the tension so thick in the air it might as well be pushing them together. No point in denying it. “I was just trying to be helpful. In case you needed some assistance.”

This time when Katherine rolls her eyes, it’s all feline pride. "I could make you scream with my hands tied."

Leaning forward, Elena abandons all nonchalance as she claws her hands in her comforter. She’s sure the Petrova fire she can see in Katherine’s eyes burns as brightly in her own. “So do it.” 

Katherine smirks. “Got any rope?”

They make do with the blue hair ribbon stolen from Elena’s cheer victim, which she still had with her, though she doesn’t quite know why. It almost shines in the dark, silky and tight around Katherine’s wrists. She could break the bindings in an instant but she doesn’t, she submits to the awkwardness of her hands behind her back without complaint. It’s a good look for her, Elena decides, impaired cockiness. She feels a burst of affection so strong she’s not quite sure where it comes from. Maybe it’s just for herself. For her own beauty and power, because that’s what Katherine is, isn’t she? Her? (Elena can’t quite convince herself that’s the case, not when they’re such clearly different people, not when her own fingers and a mirror isn’t nearly as good as Katherine’s even if she’s face down on the bed.) Whatever the case, now's not really the best time to think about it or even to think at all.

Elena scoots up to the head of the bed and leans back against the pillows. She doesn’t even bother to pull her shorts down – no matter what happens she wins so she might as well enjoy it because she’s pretty sure Katherine won’t give up her victories so easily in the future.

Katherine ought to be about as predatory as a seal, and so it’s utterly unfair how in an easy move she’s stepped back through her arms, leaving them pressed together in front of her body. “No cheating,” Elena insists. 

“I don’t need to.” She slinks forward until she kneels between Elena's legs. Katherine’s eyes glitter and she’s all liquid grace as she leans down to bite the hem of Elena’s shorts, her teeth grazing more skin than is strictly necessary. Elena shudders. Katherine tugs and Elena obligingly lifts her hips. The shorts are loose, so it’s relatively easy to get them down her legs, but she still finds herself swallowing a little harder than she’d have anticipated at the sight of her doppelganger undressing her so easily. With a twist of her head, Katherine tosses the fabric to the side, and slides back into her previous position. On the way up, she places a few kisses on the inside of Elena’s thigh, scraping her teeth against the sensitive skin there, sucking lightly above her deeply buried pulse. Elena shivers with want. Katherine won’t give her release so easily. This ought to be the war side of their odd relationship, the part where they both have something to prove. Yet there’s a tiny part of Elena that’s rooting for Katherine that wants to see her flushed and triumphant. Maybe it’s part of her indefinable Katherine-ness that victory’s such a good look on her.

Her train of thought is derailed abruptly when Katherine sweeps her tongue up Elena’s pussy, though the thin fabric of her underwear. It drags ever so slightly against her skin and a noise that she might call a whine if not for her pride escapes her. Even with the barrier, Katherine's mouth is devastating, teasing Elena with well-placed strokes of her tongue and sucking on her clit. It’s maddening, drives her to distraction and she arches into Katherine, seeking the right combination of pressure and precision that will get her off. Though she could blame the other, Katherine works with a diligence that leaves Elena thoroughly annoyed at her own panties. She stills Katherine with a growl and a surprisingly gentle hand in her hair.

Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of the offending garment, Elena yanks it down her legs and tosses it away haphazardly. Between her legs, Katherine’s propped up on her elbows, wrists pressed together with blue ribbon like she’s so damn innocent, with her smirk telling an entirely different story. She looks like she’s won.

“It’s cheating to get me to do your work for you,” Elena grumbles, but her fingers are in Katherine’s hair in a kind of caress and it's hard to be annoyed right now. 

“I didn’t ask you to do anything.” Katherine grins. “I can’t be held accountable for your choices.” 

“Put your mouth to a better use,” Elena quips. To her surprise, and in a move that sends heat rolling through her, Katherine bows her head oh so elegantly, murmurs “yes ma’am” against Elena’s skin. She’s still got that sass, that perfect attitude of snark but fuck if it doesn’t both still Elena and electrify her when Katherine does as she asks, when she dips her tongue inside her pussy and eats her out, circles her clit, curls brushing against Elena’s skin. She groans, her entire body aching for Katherine and suddenly deciding that the ribbon was a terrible idea when it limits her doppelgangers motions to this single point of burning contact.

Burying her hands in Katherine’s hair, she rolls her hips and feels the vibrations of her laugh deep inside. Katherine’s consuming her and worst or best of all she doesn’t mind, doesn’t mind being hollow and filled with Katherine’s scent and touch and that way she kisses her pussy with such light devotion that Elena bucks into her mouth and groans (of all the things she is, she’s not quiet). She wanted quick and so Katherine's taking her time. It drives her wild, mad, feral.

“Katherine, _please_.” Elena doesn’t realize that she’s swallowing her pride, giving up her power. That power that she loved so much when they started this, the only way she could have any control over Katherine at all doesn’t seem so important now but clearly it’s what Katherine’s been waiting for as she flicks over Elena’s clit with her tongue and sucks on it, applying herself diligently to the pursuit of Elena’s pleasure.  

"Katherine!" She chokes out her name again as her body bows and shivers. The orgasm consumes her, thick and buzzing and heady, but she doesn’t lose track of Katherine pulling her through it, prolonging the pleasure.

It’s not until Elena collapses, limp and sated, back onto the blankets that Katherine slips up her body, holding out her hands and the blue ribbon like some kind of offering. “I could rip it, but…” She looks at the thing almost fondly - it is beautiful in the dark, against Katherine's skin. Delicately, Elena loosens the tie.

The ribbon flutters onto Elena’s stomach and Katherine picks it up, slides it through her fingers.  “Look, Elena,” she purrs. “No hands.” 

Even through her afterglow Katherine’s words spark through her, and Elena can’t quite laugh because she’s busy swallowing. “Are you…?” She changes her mind. She doesn’t want to know if Katherine’s going to leave, not yet. Though she won't admit it to herself, she doesn't want Katherine to leave even if slipping away in the dark is what she does.

Katherine shrugs. On one hand, it’s not an answer. On the other, it’s not a certainty that she’ll go. Instead, she winds the ribbon around her wrist and ties it in an admirable feat of single-handed dexterity. “I’m keeping this,” she murmurs. 

“That’s mine,” Elena protests, but she’s kind of tired and she can’t really bring herself to fight. 

Without warning, Katherine presses her lips against Elena’s. It’s a relatively chaste kiss compared to some of their others but she still kisses like a vampire, heady and intoxicating and heart-stopping. Elena thinks Katherine whispers “mine now” against her mouth but she’s not quite sure because she can taste a combination of herself and Katherine and there’s really no word for what it does to her head and her heart. Especially not when Katherine’s hand slides around her waist and they fit together perfectly. 

There's something nice about not caring in that she doesn’t have to feel bad for this feeling good because frankly that was exhausting. Elena closes her eyes. She’ll steal the ribbon back in the morning. Tie it back in her hair so that everyone ever-so-faintly smells her doppelganger and doesn’t quite know why. And she'll just smile and shrug with the taste of Katherine on her lips.


End file.
